Happy Halloween, Aibou
by CutePiglet
Summary: "…Y-Yami? Please wake up." Slowly but surely, Yami's crooked neck turned towards him. A silent scream went past Yugi's lips as his mouth ripped open. One-shot YxYY


**Author's note: **This one-shot was actually inspired by a make-up tutorial on YouTube *make-up addict, hai* I was actually pretty interested, and then, I saw the light and had to write a creepy zombie Puzzle one-shot. That sounded so dramatic, authors are supposed to be dramatic, so it's okay.

I know I'm late, but I didn't have time to actually write something on Halloween. *sweatdrop* Still working on my other chapters and rewriting Deadly Love, but school's getting in the way. I wanted to give you this small one-shot to let you know that I'm still writing! Though, I have the feeling I'm writing too many one-shots, oh well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Halloween had always been one of his favorite holidays, he remembered getting ready for his friends' parties when he was a little kid. The costumes grew scarier when he turned thirteen, teenagers loved the gory details and were not afraid to show it. After several more years, Yugi had decided that he wanted to spend Halloween with his Yami instead of going to some party where loud music would kill his ears and people would be all over each other.

Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda went to one of the many parties that were being held in town, and Yugi had tried to talk his darker half into it a while ago, but Yami had never been interested in Halloween in the first place, let alone all those parties. Yugi had to explain the definition of Halloween a couple of years ago and the only thing Yami had done was stare at him.

"Really, Aibou?" After that, Yugi had shrugged with a small smile and Yami chuckled at him. He had to admit that Yami's reaction was kind of amusing, he was obviously not interested in this so-called creepy holiday. After all, Yami was not easily scared, Yugi had never gotten the chance to scare him.

This little fact kept running around in his head, nagging him to no end. He wanted to scare his Yami at least once in his life. He was absolutely sure that he would end up on the floor laughing if he succeeded. However, he had done several things to scare him and nothing had worked so far. Hiding behind walls to jump on him, laying a hand on his shoulder when it was dark, or yelling 'Boo!' into his ear when he had almost fallen asleep had not worked. Yami had merely responded with a gentle smile and sometimes he even laughed.

With the memories still playing in his head, Yugi jumped off the last steps of the stairs and entered the living room. He had finished his homework for the rest of the week to make sure he could truly enjoy this one evening he had with Yami. He would come back on the whole scaring thing later, first he had to find out why the living room was barely lit. The only source of light was coming from the kitchen light above the dining table. Raising his eyebrows, Yugi walked towards the kitchen, turning on some of the lights on his way.

Yami had fallen asleep on the kitchen table and Yugi smiled at the sight. Yami's arm lay across the table, his pale fingers were slightly curled and the back of his head was facing Yugi. He sat down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yami, wake up," he whispered softly. He heard a rather loud groan and he quickly pulled his hand back as if he had burned himself. He frowned and leaned forward when Yami did not move. "Yami?" Another loud groan, this time he could hear Yami grinding his teeth together. His eyes widened and he got up from the chair. He still did not know why, but his eyes had fallen on Yami's extended arm and they had almost popped out of his head when he saw that Yami's sleeve was torn, and, most importantly, the skin looked bloody and ripped.

"…Y-Yami? Please wake up," he said in a tiny voice, turning back to Yami's head.

Bad idea.

Yami's head finally starting moving towards his voice. His fingers curled up entirely and he pulled his arm back towards his body in a very unnatural way. His arm looked like it was going to fall off any second, the elbow and shoulder looked broken and damaged. Yugi's body was shaking and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Slowly but surely, Yami's crooked neck turned towards him. A silent scream went past Yugi's lips as his mouth ripped open.

Cold, colorless eyes were glaring at him, and Yami's blue-ish face was covered in loose skin and blood. Ripped skin hung from his neck and collarbone, as if someone had torn it off like a piece of paper. The area around his eyes was grey and red, making him look like he had not slept in weeks. He slowly rose from the chair and his dry lips parted, exposing his yellow teeth, blood dripped from his mouth, down his chin and onto the ground. His blue jacket was ripped, showing the skin around his abdomen, where a gaping bloody wound was staring at him like a third eye. The wound was rotting away and so was the rest of his skin.

He pushed the chair aside with a flick of his broken wrist and started making his way towards Yugi. The purple, blue veins in his limp neck stuck out like a sore thumb, the veins looked like they were about to burst any second. Yugi screamed as loudly as he could and was so shocked that he lost his balance and landed on the ground, hurting his lower back in the process. He looked at his Yami fearfully, this had to be some kind of sick joke, it just had to be—

Yami gritted his teeth, reached for his face and tore off the loose skin that was still hanging there, it made the most awful sound, blood dripped from the new wound he had created and he growled. He dropped the bloody mess of skin on the floor and glared down at the shaking figure.

"_Yugi…_" At this point, Yugi lost it and ran away, towards the front door and twisted the knob around. Yami's voice was so raspy and croaky that he was sure that it did not belong to him. This was real. A real nightmare.

"No… No!" The knob would not twist like he wanted it to, he was trapped. He quickly looked to his right where he always hung up his keys, but they were gone. If he wanted to jump out of the window, he had to get past Yami first, and he really did not want to do that. He started banging on the door, desperately crying for help, even though he knew that it was pointless. Everyone in the neighborhood was out to party and he was alone, his fate was sealed.

"_Yugi_."

He turned back to Yami, who was limping towards him, his white eyes had narrowed to slits and his mouth was open, ready to pounce. He barely lifted his feet from the ground, one of his legs hung in a weird angle, he was balancing on just one leg. He had extended his arm, his limp pale fingers reaching for him. Yugi was nailed to the ground, his vision had almost gone blurry from the amount of tears in his eyes, he could not even scream, anymore. His voice had died down in his throat at the sight of his Yami; he had lost him for good, and now he was going to lose himself, too.

He could not do anything as Yami walked towards him, he shut his eyes when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. He pressed his dry lips together when he felt the other cold hand on his cheek, turning his head towards the owner. He sucked in a deep breath, and he felt a tear escaping his eye, trickling down his cheek.

"Boo."

Yugi's eyes snapped open, Yami was looking down at him with a cheeky green. His fatigued blue, grey face was now so close to him that he could smell a funny scent. He leaned forwards a bit more until his nose was touching one of Yami's cheeks and he felt a weird texture.

… Make-up.

"Why, _you—_!" Yami was tackled to the ground and Yugi pinned him down, breathing over him. "Why did you do that to me?" Yami was trying his best not to laugh too hard and now that Yugi was closer to him, he could see the fake blood on his skin and teeth, and the loose skin was actually made out of tissue paper and latex.

"I'm sorry, Aibou," Yami said through his gasps of laughter. "You always try to scare me, so I decided to give it a try." He looked up at Yugi, smirking evilly. "And since it's Halloween, I saw this as the perfect opportunity. I really got you, didn't I?" Yugi was at loss for words, the silent tear track on his cheek was still there and he actually could not believe that Yami would scare him like that.

"I thought you were going to kill me," he said quietly. "I thought I had lost you, I thought…" he shook his head and got up, letting go of Yami's arms. "It could have been a simple scare, Yami. I really thought that those were my last seconds." Yami got up from the ground, his white eyes had softened and he walked over to Yugi with an apologizing smile.

"I'm truly sorry for scaring you. You're always watching those zombie horror movies, so I thought I needed to dress up as something really scary to scare you. I didn't mean for this to happen." Yugi looked up at him, even behind all that gory bloody mess, he could still see the handsome and gentle face of his darker half. There was a guilty smile on Yami's chapped lips, and his eyes had softened. And now that he looked closely, he saw the true red color of his eyes behind the white contact lenses. "Forgive me?" Yugi leaned forward and brushed their noses together, the fake blood ended up on his own skin and he laughed softly.

"Fine. But don't ever do that again, I hate the thought of losing you." Yami smiled and leaned in to give him a small kiss, but Yugi stopped him by placing his hand on Yami's lips. "Take off that make-up first, I don't want to know what it feels like." Yami shrugged and walked past him, but not before turning to him again with a small growl, making Yugi flinch. He chuckled softly and went upstairs to the bathroom to change.

Yugi had already decided that Yami was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

**Author's note: ***forever pouting* I felt so sorry for Yugi while I was writing this. Yami's always teasing Yugi, I can actually imagine him scaring Yugi like that on Halloween. And I'm sure that Yami would still look good as a dead, bloody zombie.

Should have written a kissing scene, I think I love these two a bit too much. Nyahnyah~.

Happy late Halloween! This was my first attempt at writing something scary, so please leave a review on your way out~! :3


End file.
